


She Wears My Ring

by StarlightAfterAStorm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAfterAStorm/pseuds/StarlightAfterAStorm
Summary: A certain ring catches Betty's eye. Veronica makes sure Betty gets what Betty wants.





	She Wears My Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Raptorlily who seemed to really love this idea when I floated it past her earlier this week. 
> 
> Also apparently I like to only give Archie ONE LINE in my fics. He shows up for a little bit but again. One line.

 

* * *

 "She wears my ring to show the world that she belongs to me

She wears my ring to show the world she's mine eternally  
With loving care I placed it on her finger  
To show my love for all the world to see

This tiny ring is a token of tender emotion  
An endless pool of love that's as deep as the ocean  
She swears to wear it with eternal devotion  
That's why I sing, because she wears my ring"

-Elvis Presley, _She Wears My Ring_

* * *

 Betty Cooper is not the kind of girl who gets in a huff about jewelry. She has the little key necklace her mother gave her at 13. She has the little silver studs she always wears. There’s the occasional change in earrings and sometimes a bracelet or two. But she’s never concerned herself with expensive trinkets or shiny baubles. 

Until she’s out shopping with Veronica Lodge one Saturday a few weeks before graduation. 

They decided to have a best friend’s day. Blowouts at Chez Salon. High tea at Penelope’s. Vintage shopping at Riverdale’s (admittedly small) selection of good vintage and consignment shops. 

Betty is feeling bright and bubbly. She doesn’t want to jinx it but everything feels pretty… _Perfect_.

After everything they've been through the last couple of years, they’re all so close to graduating and getting out of Riverdale. All of them are planning on being in New York in some way with Betty and Jughead both getting into Columbia. Betty couldn’t be more excited. 

Betty and Veronica have gone through two shops already without buying anything, but Betty’s fine with that. The experience of it, spending time with her best friend is more important to her. Plus, she’s trying to save up her money for when she has to pay New York rent on her apartment. The apartment she and Jughead will be living in _together_. 

Veronica is combing through the small collection of retro dresses when something catches Betty’s eye. It’s a dull silver ring with little crown arches around one half. Underneath the arches are a band of notches with three white stones set in a smooth finish at the bottom. 

Betty’s enchanted. 

She reaches out a finger and traces the glass covering the ring. 

“Girl.”

Betty’s head snaps up and a blush steals its way across her cheeks when she sees Veronica’s cocked eyebrow.

“Sorry. Did you say something V?”

“I asked what had your attention but I see now. Does everything with crowns remind you of your boy?”

“Not _everything_.”

Betty knocks shoulders with Veronica who knocks her back. Veronica looks back to the ring inside of the case. 

“It’s a cute ring.” She admits. 

“Yeah. I think it’s really pretty.”

“So get it! It’s only-”

Veronica twists her head, craning her neck to try and see the price tag. 

“It’s only $50!” 

Betty grimaces. It’s not too bad, but it’s not as cheap as she would like. 

“V. I can’t. I hardly wear rings and-"

“Oh come one Betty. Imagine the look on Jughead’s face when he sees a ring on your finger. A _silver crown ring_ on your finger. He’ll flip. And I mean in a good way. You two are practically engaged anyway.”

“Ron. No. It’s ok. It’s pretty but it’s not like I _need_ it. And besides, I’m trying to save up remember? I don’t need to be impulse buying a ring I probably won’t even wear that much. And don’t _say that_ around him. We’ve… We’ve talked about marriage. Maybe. In the future. The far future. I don’t want to freak him out or anything by buying _myself_ a ring. ”

Veronica rolls her eyes but lets the matter drop. For now. 

“By the way, V. Did you see anything you like?”

Veronica’s eyes light up.

“Ohmygosh. Betty. I found the cutest little flapper dress. It’s all crystal and sparkly and even if it’s Cherylred I can pull it off. I’m definitely getting it and we need to find you one too. We _must_ have a Gatsby themed party before graduation. I demand it.”

Veronica moves back to the rack of dresses. Betty throws one last look at the ring in the glass case before following Veronica reluctantly.

* * *

 

That night, Veronica and Betty are joined by their boyfriends at Pop’s. Veronica regales them all with the details she already has planned for her Gatsby themed party. Having heard all of them already that afternoon, Betty excuses herself to the washroom.

Veronica seizes the opportunity.

“Jughead,” Veronica purrs coquettishly “I have some information I think you’d might like.”

Veronica balances her chin on her hands, a Cheshire smile in place. Archie turns a startled head to his girlfriend, alarmed at her stance and tone. Jughead stuffs an onion ring in his mouth, arching an eyebrow wordlessly. 

“I think the one thing we can agree on is that we want Betty to be happy right?”

Jughead remains silent, rolling his eyes, refusing to answer what he must consider a dumb question. 

“And we can all agree that Betty deserves the absolute best, right? She deserves to be spoiled like a princess and given anything her heart desires.”

“You going somewhere with this, Ronnie?” 

The redhead hasn’t lost the look of confusion and he nudges Veronica slightly. Veronica pays him no mind, her whole attention on Jughead. 

“Get to the point, Veronica.”

Jughead seems to be done with the games. 

“I’m just saying that if Betty wanted something, within reason, you'd want to get it for her right?”

“…Yes.”

“If you don’t have $50 to spare I am willing to lend it to you. Just saying.”

Jughead rears back a little bit. 

“$50? For what?”

Veronica glances at the restroom door. Their window of time is slowly disappearing.

“Betty found something super cute at one of the stores today but she refused to buy it and I think you should buy it for her because it would make her really happy. I am not telling you this because Betty’s playing some bullshit passive aggressive game about it and told me to tell you or whatever. It’s because I saw the way she looked at it and she rationalized herself out of buying it, but I think that even if she doesn’t _need_ it she should have it.”

Jughead’s eyes narrow in calculation. 

Betty walks out of the restrooms and settles herself back into Jughead’s side, stealing a fry from his plate. 

“What did I miss?” 

Jughead twists his head, pressing a soft kiss to Betty’s hair.

“Nothing much. Veronica was just telling us about some other things that you guys saw at the antique shops today.”

“Yeah. Like that ridiculously overpriced tea set. And the hideous ceramic dolls.”

Betty’s eyes light up and she bounces a little in her seat. She turns to Jughead 

“Those dolls! Juggie, they’re gonna give me _nightmares_. There was this disjointed clown one I _swear_ was haunted. It had the creepiest smile that was like, half worn away and these beady eyes that followed us around the store. I’m staying with you tonight and you have to hold me _really_ tight ok? Also we are never watching _It_ ever again.”

And just like that, Betty is distracted, going on a tangent about how much she doesn’t like Pennywise. Jughead catches Veronica’s eye for a split second and when they exchange nods, Veronica’s smile widens.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Betty is sitting on the couch in Jughead’s trailer when he breezes in, throwing his jacket and keys on the opposite end.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Betty looks up from her laptop. She’s been going through apartment listings in New York that she and Jughead can possibly afford, making a binder filled with possibilities and the pros and cons of each. 

“A surprise? What is it?”

Jughead drops himself on the couch next to her, a large box in his hands. Betty cocks an eyebrow at him skeptically. 

“Why the gift? It’s not a birthday, an anniversary, or a major holiday. Not that I think we can only give each other gifts on those occasions but you know, _society_.”

Jughead snorts.

“So. Why did you decide to get me something?”

“Because I love you.”

The simple statement sends butterflies through her stomach, just as strong as the first time. 

“I love you, Betty Cooper. So I bought you a gift. Am I not allowed to do that?”

His eyes are so earnest that Betty curses him. How is it possible that he can make her blush and fluster so easily? Is he supposed to be able to still have this effect on her? She's irritated that he knows exactly what she’s thinking, judging by the smirk on his face. 

To distract herself from kissing away his stupid smile, Betty opens the box and finds another box inside. 

“You did _not_ do this.”

Jughead’s smile gets wider when Betty tilts her head and gives him a baleful look. Sighing heavily, Betty pulls out the box and opens it up to find a smaller box. She opens up the third box to find a fourth box. And then a fifth. The sixth box is small and wooden and Betty has no idea what could be in it. She opens up the catch to find that it’s a ring box. 

A ring box holding the ring from the antique store.

The little tines of the crown stare back at her and the stones sparkle in their setting . It’s been cleaned and polished very nicely since she saw it last. Betty swivels her head between the ring and Jughead, unable to form words. 

“Veronica told me you liked it. And when I saw it, I couldn’t resist getting it for you. It might seem kind of egotistical to get you a ring with my symbol on it. At least what I sort of consider my symbol. But I’d really like for you to wear it, Betty.”

Betty nods rapidly, a smile on her face. Jughead scoots closer, putting an arm around her. His voice is low and serious and Betty wants to stay in this little bubble of happiness for forever. 

“I… I’m not proposing. Not yet anyway. But. This is for you. And someday. Someday there’ll be another ring. If you want it, that is.”

“Oh. Juggie.” 

Betty’s voice is breathy and amazed.

“Of course. Of course I want it. I love it. I love you so much.”

Betty throws herself into Jughead’s arms. She kisses, kisses, kisses him and he kisses her back just as fiercely. He scoots back just a touch and hauls Betty into his lap so she’s straddling him. 

Betty links her hands behind his head while he anchors one hand at the small of her back. It’s a searing heat through her thin t-shirt. Jughead’s other hand roams up and down her spine, sending sparks skipping up and down her spine and raising goosebumps. 

“Love you. Love you. Love you so much. Juggie I love you so much.”

Betty can’t stop telling Jughead how much she loves him in between kisses. Jughead pulls away just slightly and heaves a small breathy laugh against her lips. 

“Betty. I love you.”

His blue eyes are warm and dark and Betty leans down to give him one more small peck. Jughead plucks the little ring box she’s been loosely holding out of her hand. He pulls the ring out and grasps her right hand gently. He takes the time to kiss the scars on her palm gently before turning it over and sliding the ring on her fourth finger. 

Or… Trying to slide it on. 

“It… doesn’t fit.”

Betty bursts out laughing. She buries her head into the crook of his neck as Jughead starts fighting with the ring and her finger. Jughead’s forehead creases and he growls a little at how it gets 3/4 of the way down before getting stuck. After some struggles, he eventually gets it on but it’s a little too tight for Betty’s comfort.

“Betty. Stop laughing. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

It’s Jughead’s turn to blush and Betty can’t help but kiss the pout away. 

“Here, Jug.”

Betty moves the ring from her right hand to her left ring finger, where it fits snugly, but comfortably. 

“I know you said you weren’t proposing yet, but I think that ring was meant for this finger.”

Jughead brings her hand back up to his mouth, placing more small kisses to her fingers.

“Why does it fit one hand and not the other?”

“I’m right handed. It happens. It’s ok. I like it better on this hand.”

“Everyone’s going to think it’s an engagement ring won’t they?”

Betty hums in agreement before responding. 

“Probably. But whatever they say doesn’t matter. Whether or not we call it a promise ring or an engagement ring doesn’t matter. It’s just a piece of jewelry. What matters is us.”

“Does that mean _you’re_ going to be the one to explain to your mother why you’re wearing it on that finger?

Betty laughs and nods in agreement. She lifts her leg and folds it underneath her so that she’s sitting in Jughead’s lap instead of straddling him. Jughead wraps both arms around her and cuddles close, settling his head in the tuck of her neck and shoulder. Betty holds her hand up so that it catches the low light shining in the trailer. Jughead presses a kiss to the curve of her neck. 

“It’s so pretty.” Betty murmurs. 

“Not as pretty as you.”

Betty elbows him gently.

“ _Cheeseball_. Who knew, when we first started dating that you would be such a sap?”

“Only for you.”

Betty giggles and elbows him gently again. He tickles her in retaliation and she squeals before he swoops in to steal another kiss. They spend long minutes like that before Betty breaks away again to admire the ring. She uses the index finger of her right hand to softly stroke the little dips and grooves in the ring. 

“Thank you, Jughead.”

“Well if I get thanked like that, I should get you jewelry more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comment and let me know if you did! 
> 
> Or come flail with me on tumblr at: @starlightafterastorm
> 
> I'm always willing to flail about cute puppies and OTPs


End file.
